Colin's Story
by Azerea
Summary: Colin decides to tell the first years about his first time in Diagon Alley.


**Written for the Hunger Games: Fanfiction Style Competition (word - echoes, emotion - panic, quote - "oh Merlin's pants, character - Colin Creevey, and word count - 957) and the Creevey Brother's challenge.**

**AN: Part of this story (the very end) is very unlikely to actually happen. That was intentional and hopefully the reason for this will become clear.**

* * *

"Hey," Colin said suddenly. "Have I ever told you about the time I nearly got lost in Diagon Alley?"

"No," said one of the first years sitting in a circle around Colin. "Tell us!"

"Tell us!" The others echoed.

"It was the summer before my first year, my very first time in Diagon Alley..." Colin began.

* * *

_Colin had never been so excited in his life. He was having the best week ever. He had found out he was a wizard and would be going to a magic school, and now he was in a place surrounded by every kind of magical item imaginable._

_As he walked along side his parents he was practically bouncing. His parents didn't even bother to try to settle him down, they knew it would be no use. There was no calming him down when he was like this, and given the circumstances they didn't mind him enthusiasm. In fact, they were almost as excited as he was. Their son was a wizard._

_Dennis was excited, as well. "Can we go in there?" he asked. "You want to go in there don't you, Colin? Please, let's go see what's in there. Oh look! That place has brooms! Do you think they can really fly? Look at those owls! Can Colin get an owl?"_

_And Colin would join right in. "I want a broom. And an owl. My paper says I can have an owl."_

_"Maybe next year," his father said glancing at them._

_"Please," Colin begged. "Can't we just look at them?"_

_"Not today, Colin," his mother insisted._

_"Aww," Colin complained. As they past Eeylops Owl Emporium he stopped for a moment to look at the birds sitting in the window. A grey one with black markings around its eyes looked up and flapped its wings at him._

_"Look, Mum, I think this one likes me," he said excitedly._

_When he got no reply from either of his parents or even Dennis he turned around to see why. His parents and brother were no where in sight. He looked up and down the alley but saw no one. _If my parents aren't here,_ he thought, _then maybe I can buy this owl.

_He walked into the store and up to the register. He could barely see over the counter but the man behind it leaned over, "How can I help you?" he asked._

_"I want to buy an owl," Colin told him. "That grey one over there."_

_"Aren't you a little young to be shopping all by yourself?" the man asked._

_"My parents are outside," he said, it wasn't even a lie._

_"Very well," the man agreed, coming out from behind the counter and walking to the owls. He took the cage of the one Colin had requested and handed it to him. "Five galleons," he said._

_Colin was just reaching in his pocket to pull out the money when he heard a voice behind him, "Colin William Creevey!"_

_Colin turned to see his mother followed by his father and Dennis walking towards him._

_"I don't think I'lll be getting an owl," he said to the man._

_The man nodded. "I agree."_

_"Don't you ever do that!" his mother said in a panicky voice. "You scared me so much. We could have lost you. We don't know any of the people here. What were we supposed to do if we hadn't found you?"_

_"I'm fine, Mum," Colin insisted. "I hardly even moved from when you last saw me."_

_"Oh, Colin," his mother said hugging him._

_"Sorry, Mum."_

_"I'm just glad your safe. And that this man didn't let you spend all your money on a pet you wouldn't be allowed to keep."_

_"Oh Merlin's pants, you wouldn't just let one of our owls go," the man spoke. "These are some of the finest owls in all of Britain."_

_"You really shouldn't sell them to eleven year olds who come in all alone," Colin's father said._

_"The kid wanted an owl," the man defended. "He said his parents were just outside."_

_"We were outside, looking for him."_

_"I understand that. I didn't know the situation at the time."_

_"Can we just go," Colin asked. "Let's not fight about it."_

_"Yes let's go," Dennis agreed._

* * *

"And then we walked out into the alley," Colin said, "and we saw a huge fire right in the middle of everything. But luckily I had some marshmallows in my pocket and we all made s'mores. And then this giant bird thing came along and dumped a bucket of water on the fire. So we were all sad because there were still marshmallows left. And then the bird thing flew down and started attacking people and everyone was so scared except for me. I pulled out my wand and sent a stunning spell straight at that bird. It fell down and some men carried it away. And then everyone cheered and they lifted me up on their shoulders because I saved them.

"But that wasn't all. The bird had a friend and she was really mad at me. So she came and picked me up and took me to her nest and said she would keep me there until I brought her friend back. And if I didn't she would eat me. But I wasn't scared. I just pulled out my wand and stunned her, as well. Then I knew I had to find someway to get down from the nest. Somehow I managed to apparate without knowing how and I was back with my family. They were so happy that I was safe that they bought me the owl I wanted. But then-"

"Colin," Harry broke in suddenly. "What did I tell you about telling the first years stories?"


End file.
